My Brother's Shoes
by TamieH
Summary: Amenadiel accidentally draws Michael's attention to Lucifer's life on earth. Lucifer and Chloe can't catch a break. Takes place after the reveal, so season 3 knowledge assumed, but no connection to what will actually happen in season 4. Deckerstar fix-it. I'm adding more to this story - a part 2. Been working on it a while, see My Brother's Shoes - Rebooted.
1. Chapter 1

The ocean waves rolled up onto the beach, and then pulled back following the design of life that he and his brother put into play so very long ago. The sound and the motion were hypnotic to the dark haired man standing by himself on the sand. He breathed deep, taking in the scent, while the wind whipped his long black hair around his sunglasses and into the eyes hidden behind them. The feel of the sun on his skin and the color of the azure blue sky overwhelmed his senses as he raised an elegant hand to shield his face. He knelt to pick up a small shell, marveling at its perfection. A laugh of pure joy welled up from his chest as he spun his lithe form in a tight circle, moving easily in the black slacks and pullover he wore. Then with a small sigh, he stopped to stare out at the water again. He frowned and forced himself back to the task at hand. He looked around to make sure he was alone, and then raised his hands in prayer.

Time slowed to a crawl as Amenadiel appeared. He greeted his brother in the language of Heaven, "Hello, Michael."

"Hello, brother. I had hoped to fool you for at least a moment into thinking I was Lucifer."

"Then you shouldn't have prayed to me. You know there is no room for pretense in that communication no matter how similar you are to him."

"True. Ah well." Michael bowed his head slightly. "I merely wanted to let you know I'm here and will be in Los Angeles for the next several months."

Amenadiel frowned, "Why?"

"The Silver City is in chaos. Uriel is missing. Hell is not properly guarded. You personally delivered a mortal's soul to the gates; and then you told everyone in the Silver City about how much Lucifer has changed and about his growth toward redemption. It made me curious." He crossed his arms over his chest and studied Amenadiel for a moment.

"However, I'm more inclined to believe you're the one who has changed. I'm here to do your job." Michael gave his shoulders a slight twitch and brought forth his iridescent black wings. He took flight, as he boasted, "I'm going to send Lucifer back to hell."

Amenadiel blinked and time resumed its normal pace. He looked down at his feet and sighed as a wave of guilt washed over him. Perhaps telling his brothers and sisters of Lucifer's change had been a bad idea; it seemed to be bringing trouble. He decided to visit Lucifer as soon as possible.

On the other side of town, Chloe walked through the main entrance of Lux. A few people sat at the bar, but the room was very quiet as she made her way to the penthouse elevator. She needed her partner, but Lucifer was avoiding her. She was tired of the tension and strain between them. She wanted to move forward, giving the truth it's due, but ready to put the shattered pieces of her life back together. Lucifer didn't seem to understand. No matter how many times she apologized for how she acted after seeing his devil face, he still couldn't forgive her. He worked with her and had even regained his sense of fun, but he no longer let her in. He gave her no heated looks, he made sure he was never close enough to touch, and he no longer made any suggestive remarks in her presence. It should have been a relief, but it wasn't. Her habit of reaching out to place her hand on his arm, his shoulder, or his chest became very apparent to her because she was no longer allowed to touch him. It was slowly driving her insane. Apparently a scorned woman's fury was nothing compared to a scorned devil.

The more distant he became, the more she realized what he meant to her. Her love for him was finally crystal clear in her mind and heart, but he no longer trusted her.

She replayed the disastrous moments over and over in her mind. It had taken her days to pull herself together and accept that her partner really was the Devil. It had taken weeks of ignoring his texts and voice messages before she finally felt sane enough to face him. When she was ready, she sought him out at Lux. She made her way through the crowd and spotted him on the landing above the dance floor. He seemed to see her almost immediately, but waited silent and still as she climbed the stairs to stand before him. She met his eyes and nervously tried to explain, "Lucifer, I'm sorry I refused to believe you and I'm sorry I ran from you. Can you forgive me?" For a second Chloe thought his face softened and he reached out as if to caress her face. At that moment a man walked by on his way downstairs, and Chloe flinched as she felt the stranger's hand on her rear. She ignored the assault to focus on Lucifer only to see his face harden into a mask of pain. It was obvious to Chloe that he couldn't forgive her. From that moment on Lucifer could barely stand to be around her. She wondered if his desire to seek justice and punish bad guys was the only reason he continued their partnership.

If only she could have seen those critical moments through Lucifer's eyes. He couldn't believe Chloe had come to him, his heart thundered in relief and happiness. He realized she was asking for forgiveness. He reached out, needing so badly to feel her warmth. She flinched and his heart shattered. She couldn't bear for him to touch her. Heart-broken, he stiffly accepted her apology and excused himself.

All that Chloe knew was that she was back to working beside someone that she had feelings for and the torture of repressing those feelings. It was painful. Worse yet, Chloe was pretty sure that Lucifer would never trust his heart to her again. He had always told her the truth while she had lied. She promised that she knew him and that he wasn't the devil to her, but when faced with his reality, she had promptly run from him, proving how unworthy she was as a friend, much less a lover.

She pushed her thoughts away as the elevator door opened onto Lucifer's living room. She saw him immediately, sitting on his couch reading through a book, which he reluctantly set aside as she entered. "Hello, detective. What can I do for you?"

She gave him an angry look. "First, you can answer my calls and second, you can stop going into interrogation without permission."

"What's wrong? I got him to talk didn't I? You got your confession." He looked completely baffled by her anger.

"Yes, we did get his confession, but he wet himself and has been babbling incoherently ever since. Now his lawyer is going for an insanity plea."

"I'm sorry, detective. The worse the criminal, the more the threat of hell terrifies." He shrugged, "Was there anything else?"

Chloe wanted to scream at him. _Yes, there's something else!_ She wanted to beg him to give her another chance. She pushed the thought aside and walked forward to sit next to him.

He sat up straighter, trying to inch away from her.

She studied his face, searching for a clue to his feelings. If only he could read her mind. There was so much she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. All she managed to get out was, "Lucifer…"

Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. He looked into those eyes, lost. More than anything he wanted to kiss her, but the fear he carried from the moment of Pierce's death and her discovery of his monstrous side, gripped him with steel claws. Chloe's shocked face haunted his dreams and the way she had flinched when he almost touched her during her apology at Lux just reinforced the fact that she would never love him again. He imagined different ways he could mend their broken relationship, but each time he ran it through in his mind, it ended the same way. He would touch her softly, ready to beg for forgiveness, only to see her shudder, look at him in loathing and call him a monster. Chloe's rejection would end him. He convinced himself it was better to stay near enough to keep her safe, yet far enough to save his own heart.

He realized he was staring down into her eyes while lost in his thoughts. He focused on her face noticing that she was much too close. She didn't seem afraid or shocked right now. In fact, she almost looked as if she wanted him to kiss her. He frowned in confusion even as his body leaned toward her.

He tipped his head down and his eyes dropped to her lips, "Chloe…"

The elevator door pinged open again. Chloe jumped back and Lucifer turned to see who was interrupting. His face turned dark as a storm cloud as he stared at the perfect carbon copy of himself walking into his home.

Chloe slowly stood up, eyes going back and forth between the two men. Their features, bodies, they way they moved… exactly the same. The only difference seemed to be that this other man wore his hair un-styled, long strands sweeping down on his forehead.

The man stopped a few feet into the space. He spoke in a fluid musical language that Chloe couldn't recognize at all.

Lucifer growled beside her. "What are you doing Michael? Why are you here?"

Michael tilted his head listening carefully to Lucifer. Then he replied in English, "Now brother, don't be rude. Introduce me to this lovely woman."

Chloe's mouth fell open. The man was now speaking in an exact copy of Lucifer's British accent.

Michael moved forward to take Chloe's hand, bending over it with a slight flourish and kissing her knuckles lightly.

Chloe smiled, noticing that while Michael was very much Lucifer's twin, they weren't identical. Michael's eyes were an amazing shade of emerald green. She took her hand back as Lucifer stepped between them. "This is my partner, Detective Chloe Decker. She was just leaving." Lucifer put his hand against her back and practically shoved her toward the elevator.

She looked to Lucifer for some explanation, but he avoided her eyes. She took the hint. "Well okay then. I guess I'll being going. Nice to meet you, Michael."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer waited until Chloe was safely on the elevator with the doors closed before he turned to look at his brother. "Should we do this out over the ocean? No sense making a mess of the downtown area."

"Brother, brother. I'm not here to fight." Michael said with a slight smile. "I came to see what makes this world your favorite. After eons punishing these vile creatures, why would you choose to spend time living among them?" He walked to the bookshelves, studying the titles, "Amenadiel told us how he tried to get you back to hell, but you refused because Los Angeles is your home. He says you've changed." Michael looked around the penthouse in approval. "I decided to see for myself if you have changed and find out what makes this place so special."

"Go find your own planet."

"Too late. I like this one. You never were good about sharing your toys…" he pursed his lips in thought, "but I do wonder about Chloe. She seems very unusual, almost more that human. I would certainly like to play with her and find out what makes her different."

As the brothers talked, Chloe stood inside the stalled elevator, wondering what to do. After Lucifer shoved her in and the doors closed, she felt an overwhelming urge to get back into the penthouse. It was irrational, but she felt like Lucifer needed her. In her rush to get the doors to open again, she hit the wrong button on the panel. The elevator locked up. She started to shout for help, when she heard her name mentioned. She stilled, unable to resist listening. She could hear the two men talking very clearly. The voices were identical, yet she could tell the difference. Michael made a suggestive statement about her. A second later, she heard a loud crash as if someone had gone through a glass table. Lucifer's angry voice shouted, "She isn't a toy and you won't touch her."

She heard another loud crash, then "Oh have I hit a sensitive spot? I think I would enjoy touching her quite a lot. Maybe I'll let her teach me about physical pleasure. I mean if it's good enough for you…"

There was a roar of anger and the sound of shattering glass, as the elevator finally re-set and started to descend. The last thing she heard was Lucifer's possessive voice, "She's mine."

When the elevator doors opened downstairs in the club, she stepped out, her emotions whirling. She thought Lucifer was going to kiss her before the interruption; then the angry words with his brother. Lucifer wasn't over her, any more than she was over him. Hope bloomed in her heart, quickly followed by worry. Michael was an angel; one who hadn't been disowned. She reasoned that he was probably more powerful than Lucifer. She desperately wanted to go back to the penthouse to help, but knew it would only weaken her partner.

She rushed toward the exit, but changed direction when she spotted Maze at the bar.  
"Maze, please go up to the Penthouse. Lucifer's brother Michael is up there. They got into a fight."

"Okay, I've got it." Maze moved out from behind the bar as Amenadiel joined them. She met his eyes and then jerked her head toward the elevator as she pulled out her knives, "Michael is here."

They took the stairs quickly, but paused at the entrance to the penthouse to cautiously peer around the corner into the living area. Lucifer sat alone on the floor surrounded by rubble with a broken bottle of Scotch in his hand. The coffee table was shattered, the couches overturned, a section of the bar mirror was gone and part of the mangled patio railing hung crookedly against the wall.

He rubbed his jaw and gave them a sour look, "Better call in a work crew. The Penthouse needs a make over."

Amenadiel offered him a hand up. "What happened?"

"Oh Michael was baiting me and generally being a self-righteous ass. I disagreed with something he said."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Michael made himself known to me earlier today. He thinks you should go back to Hell."

"Really?" Lucifer said with sarcastic huff, "I thought he was here because he missed me."

Amenadiel shook his head sadly as he remember how close the twins had been in the beginning.

Lucifer looked away in embarrassment and added in an annoyed tone, "Next time, send me a text will you? Or better yet, a poo emoji. I'll know exactly who you mean." He brushed off his suit as Maze put the sofa upright.

She gave both men a worried look, "There are too many angels popping up in this city lately. I think I'll go stay with Linda for a while."

Lucifer nodded stiffly, "Good idea, Mazikeen. I'll handle my brother myself." 

As soon as Amenadiel and Maze took the stairs to the Penthouse, Chloe ran for the exit. She knew that keeping her distance from Lucifer was the only way to help him. She concentrated on putting miles between herself and Lux. However, her thoughts stayed on Lucifer, wondering if there was still a chance for them. Maybe she imagined the possessiveness she heard in his voice. Perhaps he was bluffing to protect her from his brother. Claiming her to keep her safe? She couldn't find an answer and her stomach tied itself into knots as she tried to understand his thinking.

Not even her nightly routine with Trixie could soothe her. Alone in her bed, she dreamed. She found herself surrounded by white feathers; so warm and soft. Strong arms came around her waist. She knew without seeing that it was Lucifer. His hot, smooth skin pressed against her bare back and legs; his warm breath on her cheek. Satin lips nibbled her earlobe and nuzzled down the side of her neck to kiss her shoulder. Long, nimble fingers slid up her ribs, leaving a trail of fire on her skin as he cupped her breasts. One hand wandered downward to wrap around her waist again, pulling her tightly against his heat. His velvet voice sent shivers through her as he whispered against her skin, 'You're mine.' She shook her head in desperate agreement as she turned in his arms. She wanted him closer. She wanted...

Desire was replaced by panic as she turned to find green eyes looking into hers. She whimpered in fear as the feathers surrounding her turned black as night. She woke with her heart pounding as the images evaporated, leaving only dread.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Chloe watched from her car as Trixie walked into school. She waved to her daughter and yawned. She hadn't slept well last night; dreams kept her tossing and turning. But she couldn't remember any of them. She yawned again as she waiting for the line of parent-filled cars in front of her to move. Suddenly, a part of her dream popped into her head.

She was surrounded by huge white feathers …

She shivered and shook her head to banish the images. She reached for the speaker button on her car phone to call work, "Ella, I'm running a few minutes late. Is everything quiet at the station?"

"Pretty quiet. I've been working on the new computer software they gave me and it is so cool! I mean this stuff is like being in Star Fleet."

"Okay, Ella, that's great." She quickly got to the point of her call, "Has Lucifer shown up?"

"Um, no sorry. But did you see the news this morning? The dude has a brother named Michael. I mean how bananas is that. Lucifer and Michael? His parents must be ultra religious…"

"Ella. Ella." Chloe tried to rein in the colorful monologue that was Ella's mind. "Why is Michael in the news?"

"Oh, well he is the CEO of a new charity in town. Sounds like he's planning to do big things in L.A."

"Hmmm. Okay, I'll be there soon. If Lucifer shows up, don't let him leave."

"You got it, girlfriend!"

When Chloe arrived a few minutes later, Lucifer sat waiting at her desk. He had her favorite coffee in hand. "Good morning, Detective." He gave her a small smile, then winced slightly.

She noticed the bruising under his left eye. "Are you okay? Did Michael do that?"

"I'm fine. You should see my brother."

She rolled her eyes, "I bet." She waited a moment, wondering how to start a conversation he might wish to avoid. She sat down at her desk and leaned toward him, "Can I ask you something?"

He studied her for a moment, "Of course."

Suddenly shy, she avoided his eyes and mumbled, "You have wings, right?"

He looked up at the ceiling in distress, but answered, "Yes. My wings are back."

She leaned even closer, "Are they totally white, like the fake ones from the auction?"

Lucifer studied her closer, finally noticing the blush along her cheek. "Why yes, Detective they are." He gave her a dangerously sexy grin, "I seem to recall that you thought those wings were gorgeous."

Chloe sat back quickly, trying to save her dignity, "I might have said something like that, but that isn't the point."

He raised one eyebrow, "What is the point?"

She looked away from him, "I had a dream last night about white wings and I thought maybe they were yours." Her voice was barely a whisper as she stopped speaking.

Lucifer's expression turned sour. "You were dreaming about the ambush and

Cain's death. You must have seen my wings right before you blacked out."

She tried to remember, "You used your wings at the ambush?"

"Yes. It was instinct. They came out and surrounded both of us."

Stunned, she recalled the scene. White feathers tinged with blood everywhere. She felt sick, but before she could say anything more, Lucifer spoke.

"I'm sorry your dreams are being impacted by that day. Please try to put it out of your mind." He shifted in his chair.

Chloe knew he was ready to bolt. She quickly changed the subject. "So. Why is your brother Michael here?"

She realized her mistake immediately. Lucifer became even more withdrawn. He said stiffly, "He seems to have taken a liking to the area." He fidgeted with his cufflink for a moment before adding, "and there was some mention of sending me back to hell."

Chloe's shouted, "WHAT?" took the entire room by surprise. She quickly lowered her voice and smiled apologetically at the officer's around her before continuing quietly, "Can he do that?" 

Lucifer shook his head, "Well, I suppose he could if you were near me and I was tied hand and foot…" He gave her a slight smile, "Don't worry, Detective. I promise that you and Beatrice are in no danger. Michael is an arse, but he would never harm a human." He stood up quickly and walked toward the vending machines.

Chloe watched him with sadness. He thought her concern was only for herself; never him.

Across town, Amenadiel sat on Linda Martin's couch while Maze sat in the chair with her booted feet up on the coffee table. Linda sat behind her desk, looking at the two of them, "What's up?"

Maze gave Amenadiel a worried look before turning to Linda, "Michael is in Los Angeles."

Linda's eyes went wide, "As in the archangel Michael?"

Amenadiel nodded, "Yes. He is Lucifer's twin and he has finally decided to take a hand in the situation."

Linda's eyebrows went up, "That doesn't sound good."

Maze toyed with her knife, "It isn't, which is why Amenadiel and Lucifer need to deal with this and leave you out of it."

"It's all right, Maze."

Maze turned to look at her in total disbelief. "No. It isn't, Linda. You almost got killed the last time you were put in the middle." She glared at Amenadiel. "I won't let that happen again."

Amenadiel gave both women a slight smile, "I agree. We will keep Linda out of this. I only wanted her to know in case Michael somehow finds her."

Maze glared at him and gestured with her knife, "You need to get Michael to go home. I'll stay here and guard Linda."

"Right. So how do I get him to leave?"

"I don't know… tell him Lucifer is here on God's orders." She shrugged her shoulders, "it might be true…"

A few hours later, Amenadiel sat outside of Michael's office smiling occasionally at the receptionist. She smiled back, "You can go in now."

He made his way into the huge office. The furnishing were ultra modern and sparse in the large space. Michael stood looking out the window, but turned as Amenadiel joined him. "Hello, brother. I assume you are here to ask me to leave?"

"Yes. You must realize that father has a plan and Lucifer is meant to be here."

"I know nothing of the sort. I see that you failed in your duty, perhaps seduced by the emotions this world seems to release."

Amenadiel studied him carefully, "You feel it too?"

"Of course. You know my talent. Others must speak the whole truth around me. Even Lucifer who is normally so cleaver at half truths, must tell everything when I command it." He paced away from the view. "But here, without using my power at all, these mortals tell me too much. The emotions pour off them like a flood." He shook his head in worry, "It's terrifying, yet I have to get my brother back where he belongs."

"How will you do that, Michael?"

"I'm going to take his favorite toys away. His club and the woman, Chloe, are the keys. If I can destroy his business and turn Chloe's attention away, Lucifer will slink back to Hell."

Amenadiel's eyes widened in panic, "That is a terrible idea. You don't understand how much Lux means to him or how much he cares for Chloe. You will start a war."

"No, he will do what he always does. He will run away. If the business closes and he sees Chloe turn her affection to me, he will sulk, but he will do it in Hell."

Amenadiel threw up his hands. "You two are so sure that you always have everything under control, but you can't control Chloe."

Michael arched one eyebrow and laughed, "Of course I can. She'll only mortal."

"I give up. Just don't hurt Chloe."

Amenadiel turned to go, but Michael stepped in front of him. "Just one more thing, brother…" He gave a menacing smile, "what happened to Uriel?"

Amenadiel tried to look away from Michael as sweat broke out on his forehead. Too late he felt Michael's power surround him. His mouth opened and closed, "I… I don't want to tell you."

Michael made a tutting sound, and shook his head, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I really don't want to hurt you. Just give me the truth."

Amenadiel clenched his fists, as his body started to shake. Pain lanced through him rapidly becoming unbearable until he finally cried out, "Lucifer killed him."

Michael's face became a mask of anger, "I knew it. Lucifer isn't headed for redemption. He's more evil than ever." He turned away, "to kill a brother…"

Amenadiel grabbed Michael's arm and turned him around to look into his eyes. "Listen to me. He had to. Mom was here on earth. Uriel threatened to kill Mom and Chloe."

Michael wrenched himself out of Amenadiel's grasp, "That can't be."

"It's true. Uriel became unhinged. He thought he had to protect Father and he was willing to kill to make sure of it."

Michael stared deep into Amenadiel's eyes before his shoulders slumped and he dropped onto a chair. "I believe you. I saw the way he began to change, but how could he go so far?"

"I don't know. But you must understand that Lucifer suffered and still grieves for what he was forced to do."

Michael nodded, "Perhaps. But that doesn't change things. I will make sure that Lucifer _desires_ to go back to Hell."

Amenadiel turned and walked out of the office as Michael called after him, "Tell him if you like. It won't make any difference."

His words echoed in the silent office as memories crowded around him. Long ago, the young voice of his brother urged him to play, _Come on, Michael… let's see who can fly faster!_ Then much later, as they sat together by the gates of the Silver City, _Samael, don't go. Father will be angry._

 _Don't worry. How can it be wrong to want to see what we made in Father's name? A quick look won't make any difference. I'll be right back._

But his brother hadn't come back. He had fallen.

Michael forced his thoughts away from the past, while one of his hands unconsciously tried to rub the emptiness from his chest.

In the weeks that followed, Lucifer once again put distance between himself and Chloe.

She decided that no matter what, she would protect Lucifer. If Michael meant him harm, she would find out and stop it. However, the more she saw of Michael, the less she worried.

Michael managed to 'accidentally' meet Chloe at the grocery store, the mall and a local coffee shop. Chloe didn't mind. She found it oddly appealing to have a happier version of Lucifer around; one who seemed glad to spend time with her. He was always very open and made no secret of his interest in her, yet he didn't try to take advantage. Her initial fear began to fade.

Michael spent his spare time avoiding his brother while quickly creating a good name in the city. His charity pumped money into food banks and homeless shelters. Once established, he turned the business over to his top management. He mingled with the best and brightest while at the same time working to gain Chloe's trust. His goal almost in reach, he planned a formal charity affair. Through his contacts with the police commissioner, he made sure that Chloe would attend. He would be Prince Charming to her Cinderella.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks before the charity event, Michael's corporate lobby was packed with people, all wanting aid. He strode through the crowd as quickly as possible, making his way to his private office. With a sigh of relief, he shut the door behind him. He stood by the glass wall to stare at the sky. He wanted to fly. He yearned to call forth his wings and leave the crowds behind. With an unhappy frown, he turned to the computer on his desk. He quickly pulled up all the files on Lucifer.

The first file was on the business operations of Lux. All public records seemed to indicate that the club was constantly packed, yet his brother operated at a loss. The cost of a top-notch sound system, high quality alcohol, paid entertainers and staff was most likely the reason. For his brother, money equaled freedom, and success was measured by the amount of sex and adoration the club brought Lucifer. Loss of money, or profits would not get Michael the result he wanted. No, Lucifer's club needed to fail on an emotional level. The humans needed to choose not to go.

Michael IM'ed his assistant. Get me a contact at the City – someone who inspects restaurants for health issues. As soon as his assistant messaged back, he punched in the number, "Mr. Harding, this is Michael Morningstar. Yes. I wonder, can you tell me when the last health inspection occurred for a club called Lux? Yes, I'll hold." Michael chuckled to himself. Using Lucifer's chosen last name was a stroke of genius. It would drive his brother crazy.

He pulled up the video file next. Anyone who applied for charity aid was interviewed. His staff had taped hundreds of applicants about their social habits, with Lux specifically mentioned. Difficult as it was, he managed to find a few people who held a grudge against Lux and Lucifer. The first was of a young woman with an alcohol problem. She spoke between sobs, her teary eyes looking directly into the camera, "I went to Lux almost every night. The club owner was very persuasive. I ended up drinking and having sex I couldn't even remember. He often took four or five people up to his bedroom." The young woman broke into tears, "It was the worst time of my life…" Michael smiled as he marked that one to post to social media. The next was of a young man with soft, dreamy eyes, "I met Lucifer at Lux. I thought he loved me. Afterward I realized I meant nothing to him. I couldn't cope without the drugs." Michael shook his head in disgust, and murmured to himself, "Lucifer will hate being blamed for their bad decisions."

When Mr. Harding came back on the phone, Michael listened carefully, "Oh, I see. Yes, I think you should definitely order a full inspection right away. Yes, he is my brother, but the safety of the citizens comes first. Right. Thank you."

He disconnected the call and pulled up the final file. It contained dozens of news articles he found on Lucifer. One in particular caught his attention, Local psychologist helps club owner escape from mental facility - Dr. Linda Martin of Beverly Hills…

He googled Linda Martin and soon had her office address. A visit to the doctor would most definitely give him more information to ruin Lucifer's life in Los Angeles. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he strolled to the elevators.

He arrived at her office 45 minutes later. He carefully approached the office door, listening for voices. All was quiet. Michael tried the door handle and found it unlocked. He entered and noticed the file cabinet. He closed the door and walked toward it.

"Breaking and entering is a crime, you know?" Maze sat in the far corner of the office, half hidden in shadow.

Michael slowly turned toward her, a smile fixed on his face. The smile disappeared as he realized he faced a demon. "What are you doing here? Escaped Hell while you master is playing?"

Maze laughed, "I forgot you don't know anything about me. You never bothered to see your twin brother after he fell, did you?"

Michael looked troubled for a moment, but shook himself back to the present, "I'm here to see Linda Martin. Where is she?"

Maze slowly got to her feet. "Out," she said angrily. "Now why don't you leave before things get… ugly." Her face transformed into her demonic visage.

Michael's dark wings appeared and he used them to swat Maze like a fly.

She rolled and came up with both knives ready. "That all you got, pretty boy?"

He laughed and waited for her to attack.

She lunged forward, leaping as his wing tip sliced toward her. With a cry she dropped her knife and gripped her bloody arm. She fell to one knee and panted for breath, while she watched him carefully from under her lashes.

Michael swaggered toward her, "Enough. Tell me what I need to know, or I'll end you."

He walked right into her trap.

Maze pushed off the floor, fist crashing up into his chin with enough force to knock him off his feet and backward onto the carpet. She straddled him using her good arm to hold her knife against his throat. She sneered down at him, "Maybe I'll end you."

At that moment, the door to the office opened and Linda stepped inside. She rushed forward, "Maze, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This moron is Lucifer's twin, Michael."

Linda peered down at him. "Yep. Like looking in a mirror, if the mirror had beautiful green eyes..." She gave him a cautious offer, "If Maze lets you up, will you promise not to harm either one of us?"

Michael didn't move, anger poured off him at being bested by a demon. He gritted his teeth, "Yes. I promise."

Linda touched her friend lightly on the shoulder, "Let him up, Maze."

Mazikeen cursed under her breath. "This is a mistake."

"Please, Maze."

With a disgusted sigh, she stepped away from Michael and looked at Linda, "I'll be right outside."

Michael gingerly got up, rubbed his neck and folded away his wings. "Thank you. I simply wanted to talk to you but the demon got a little upset."

"She's my friend."

Michael stared at her as if she was insane. "You are friends with a demon? I really don't understand this place at all."

Linda went into 'doctor' mode, "Then why do you stay?"

"I have to get Lucifer back to Hell."

"Why?"

"It's where he's supposed to be."

"Did God tell you that?"

"Well, no. But he is the lord of Hell. He has to go back."

"What if someone else became the lord of Hell?"

Michael's glazed look reminded her so much of Lucifer that she smiled, "I've gotten to know Lucifer pretty well these last several years and even though I can't talk to you as his doctor, as his friend, I can say that he is trying to be a good man. He has found something here in Los Angeles that he wants very badly."

Michael frowned at her, "My brother always finds something he wants very badly. That's why he was sent away."

Linda gave him a gentle look, "You and Lucifer were close before he fell?"

"He is my twin. We would finish each other's thoughts."

"I'm sure you missed him very much. Just as he missed you."

A fond smile appeared on Michael's face, only to abruptly disappear as he realized what Linda was doing. "Oh, you are good, Doctor." He turned to leave with a final thought, "But it won't change what I need to do."


	5. Chapter 5

A day after visiting Linda, Michael showed up at the LAPD, just as Chloe and Lucifer sat down at her desk. He walked through the office taking no notice of the heads that turned to follow him. He had no desire to join humanity, which made his grace and beauty untouchable; unlike Lucifer, who reveled in the attention.

Ella watched him walk past and shook her hand in the universal gesture for 'hot'. When she noticed Lucifer's revolted look, she changed the gesture to a sheepish wave at him and disappeared into her lab.

Dan walked by, pudding in hand. He almost dropped it when he saw the twins at Chloe's desk. Shaking his head, he kept walking, "Please God, not two of them."

Lucifer ignored Dan to scowl at his brother, "What do you want?"

"I want to invite the lovely Ms. Decker to a charity ball," he said with a huge grin, "Along with my dear brother, of course."

Chloe watched the brothers, noticing how tightly Lucifer gripped the edge of her desk. When she heard the wood groan under his fingers, she smiled brightly and quickly answered, "Well it is for charity." She leaned toward Lucifer and whispered, "The Captain already ordered me to go. Please come with me."

Lucifer glanced at her quickly, noticing the sudden tension in her body. "Of course, Detective."

Michael gave them both an angelic smile, "Wonderful. Dress is formal." He handed them the invitation. "Now, tell me what it is you do here?"

Chloe smiled, "We work on murders. When someone is murdered we try to find out who did it and bring them to justice."

Lucifer drummed his fingers on the desk before he added, "Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure."

His twin smiled at him and then switched his gaze directly to Chloe's eyes, "Oh I'm very interested. In fact, your Captain said I could do a 'ride along' with you."

Lucifer's smile turned smug, "Sorry, bro. We don't have a case right now."

Before he finished the sentence, Dan walked up carrying a folder, "Captain asked me to give this to you. There's been a murder in the park."

Michael sat in the back of the police cruiser looking around in excitement while Chloe and Lucifer settled into the front seats. He leaned forward, "So when do we take down the bad guys?"

Chloe smiled, "You won't take down anything. You are here to observe. We are going to a murder scene, so it will be about gathering evidence."

As she drove the car out into the city traffic, Lucifer took the opportunity to convince his brother to go home. He shook his head in obvious disgust, "Trying to ruin Lux won't work, you know. I've passed the silly health inspection you forced and I can post videos of happy customers to counter your negative ones." He glanced at Michael with disdain, "Why don't you give up and go home?"

His twin frowned at him, "Can't until I get you back to Hell." Suddenly, Michael was thrown forward and then back against the upholstered seat when Chloe stopped short to avoid a taxi-cab. He gave her a suspicious look, wondering if she had done it on purpose. When he noticed her eyes crinkled in merriment in the rear-view mirror, he crossed his arms and stayed silent until they reached the scene of the crime.

Chloe, Lucifer and Michael walked to the grassy area marked off with tape and studied the woman sprawled face down on a park bench. Ella was already on scene, bent over the body, checking for cause of death. "Hey, guys. We've got a 'Jane Doe', no I.D. on her. Looks like she took two bullets to the back."

Michael glanced at the dead body and then looked away in boredom. "This is what you do? How does this help anyone?"

Chloe gave him a look of frustration while gesturing between both men. She whispered, "This is an angel thing, right? Absolutely no empathy for the dead."

The reply came in stereo as both Michael and Lucifer said, "Correct."

Her sharp reply was cut off as a scuffle broke out on a nearby walking path. A young man struggled to break free of two police officers as they hauled him toward Chloe. One of the officers spoke up. "Detective, this guy was behaving oddly." The other policeman lifted an evidence bag with a handgun inside, "then we noticed he had a gun."

The young man tried to jerk free. "I didn't do it. I found the gun. I swear."

Lucifer stepped into the man's personal space, looking into his eyes. "Tell me…what were you doing in the park? What is it you desire?"

Michael felt the snap and pull of his brother's power. With an odd feeling of pride he studied Lucifer's excellent control. He could see how carefully Lucifer directed the power as he felt it begin to affect the suspect and the two officers holding him. The strange thing was that Chloe didn't seem to be affected at all. She stood comfortably beside Lucifer watching the young man's face to see what he would reveal.

The suspect stilled and tried to look away, but he couldn't. He stuttered, "I wanted her to love me, but she wouldn't. I killed her to show her how wrong that was. She should have loved me. Everything would have been all right if she loved me."

Lucifer looked down at Chloe while the officers took the young man away. "Well, that was rather a let down." He glanced at Michael, "It normally takes a lot longer to solve a case."

Michael turned to Chloe, "I don't understand, why did he kill her for love?"

She shook her head sadly, "That wasn't love. Love means putting another person's happiness above your own wishes; even if they don't love you back." Her eyes wandered to Lucifer, but quickly darted away.

Michael gave her a look of confusion, before turning to his brother. "You actually use your power to help the Detective? But why?"

Lucifer tried to focus, but he couldn't get past Chloe's definition of love. It was too close to the way he felt about her. Did he truly love her? He got a sinking feeling in his stomach that he refused to examine too closely. He knew he would always want her happiness and he would always protect her. That would have to be enough.

He forced his thoughts to Michael's question. Why did he help solve murders? The dead woman on the park bench didn't deserve what happened to her. Using his powers to get to the truth and find justice felt right, yet he was the Devil. Anger welled up inside him. He turned his jumbled emotions on both Chloe and his brother giving them a vicious smirk, "Yes. I understand your confusion. After all, I'm the devil. Evil… uncaring… why would I do anything to help anyone?" He shook his head in disgust, "figure it out for yourselves." He walked stiffly to the car without looking back.

Chloe gave Michael's arm a squeeze. "He does it to punish the bad guys. To take them down, just like you wanted to." She looked away, trying to fight the wave of sadness that overtook her.

Michael watched her for a moment then gently manifested his own power, directing it at her, "Tell me what you feel Chloe."

She jerked her head toward him and frowned. "What? No. I mean, I don't want…"

He tried again, pushing more power into the request, "It's all right. Give me your truth."

Her eyes turned glassy, "I want Lucifer to know that I trust him. I don't think he is evil or uncaring. He is a good man." She struggled for a moment, eyes going wide as she realized what was happening. She clenched her teeth together refusing to speak, but the pressure around her continued to increase as Michael pushed more and more power toward her.

Michael tilted his head, studying Chloe carefully. She couldn't be human. He was pushing almost double the amount of power he had used on Amenadiel toward her yet she still showed no serious harm or pain. She finally leaned forward as if she felt sick and gasped out, "I love him, but he won't let me in."

Chloe straightened slowly, anger radiating from her. She put her hands on her hips and looked up into Michael's eyes. "That wasn't nice. I've seen Lucifer use his ability on other people, but he can't use it on me. Now I know how it feels." She walked angrily toward the car, "Don't do it again."

Michael watched her walk away. She was truly remarkable. Her strength of will and ability to fight his power was something outside his experience. And her feelings for his brother left him confused. He pushed the foreign emotions away, and focused on his mission. Lux was on its way to failure. His social media smear campaign would work, despite Lucifer's insistence that it didn't matter.

However, Chloe was the real key to the problem. All he had to do was offer Chloe everything she wanted but couldn't get from Lucifer. She already felt love for his brother, so using her would be easy.

Lucifer obviously wanted Chloe, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't taking what he wanted. It was telling.

Michael knew the wedge between them was already in place, so it would be simple to widen that wedge and split them apart. His face and body already appealed to her thanks to his twin. He only needed her to transfer her confusing feelings to him. The silly human mating pattern called romance should work to charm her away from his moody, willful brother.

Soon Lucifer would choose to go back to Hell.

Michael slowly walked back to the car, prepared to move forward with his plan, even if he was beginning to be less than happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday, and the park was crowded with weekend warriors all running, biking, or skating their way to health. Everyone was happy except for the man and woman who watched the mass of people vigilantly as if expecting a surprise attack at any moment. They sat on a bench near the edge of a green lawn bordered by trees. The man nervously slapped his leg and nudged his companion. "Dereen, I can't believe we escaped Hell. It was much easier than I thought."

The woman nodded her head, "I told you we could do it. The barrier has gotten weak just like our former ruler."

He followed the direction of her stare. "Is that our absent King?"

She growled softly, "Yes, Brandt, that's him. He's tall, dark, with the face of an angel unless he's angry." She shifted slightly on the bench, "Watch and learn."

Across the lawn, Michael sat on the grass with his back against a large tree trunk. He sipped his diet soda and watched the world through mirrored sunglasses while people tossed balls back and forth and children played freeze-tag. He smiled brightly at Chloe, who sat next to him on the grass, "What a wonderful way to spend a Sunday morning. Do you come here often?"

Chloe smiled, "No… I'm usually working, but Trixie loves it here." She reached out to touch his arm lightly, "Thanks for suggesting this."

He started to answer her, only to find his arms full of giggling child, as Trixie ran up to give him a hug.

The female demon on the bench sat up straighter.

Her companion looked at her in horror. "What is he doing?"

She shook her head in amazement, "It looks like he's hugging a child."

Dereen stood up, "Well, that is interesting. I think we just found our method of revenge." She walked away, circling behind the trees as Brandt fell into step next to her.

He smiled anxiously, "So we take revenge and then go back to claim Hell as our own?"

"That's the plan. Just make sure the Devil doesn't see us. It's enough to cause him pain. No need to make ourselves targets of his wrath."

Unaware of the danger, Chloe and Michael watched Trixie run off to do somersaults. Michael laughed, "She's a wonderful child."

Chloe smiled at him.

He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her smile vanished as she remembered Lucifer once doing the exact same thing, in a gesture she mistook for love. She turned away from Michael to pull herself together and check on Trixie. A rush a fear went through her when she only saw strangers. Chloe stood up and ran to where she had last seen her daughter.

Michael sensed her alarm and followed her to the edge of the park. They both saw Trixie pushed into a car. Chloe memorized the license plate as the car drove off.

She immediately called Dan. "I need you to trace a license plate." She rattled off the number. "The car is headed north out of town and I need eyes on it now."

Dan started to argue, but Chloe cut him off. "They have Trixie."

Her next call was to Lucifer. "It's me. Trixie has been kidnapped. Please help."

Lucifer was silent for a moment, "Of course. What do you need?"

"I'll pick you up at Lux in two minutes."

"I'll be out front."

Michael and Chloe ran to her car. Michael jumped into the back seat, knowing Lucifer would want to talk with his partner. The trip to Lux was fast. Chloe gave a relieved sigh when she spotted Lucifer as he waited by the curbside. He was in the passenger seat even before the car came to a complete stop. He glanced at his brother in surprised anger before he turned his attention to Chloe, "What happened."

"We were at the park…"

Lucifer clenched his jaw as he realized whom she meant by 'we'.

She continued without noticing his annoyed appearance, "A man and woman took her."

Michael grimaced, "Not exactly. Lucifer, they were demons."

Chloe jerked the steering wheel in panic but quickly corrected her driving, "Like Maze?"

Lucifer gave her a worried look, "No. Maze is a kinder, gentler version of demons strong enough to claw their way through the dimensional barrier."

Michael pushed his hands through his hair, "This is bad."

Meanwhile, Trixie stared out the car window wondering if she should jump out. The car was moving too fast, so she decided to scare them instead. "My mom is a police detective. You are going to be in so much trouble."

Brandt, looked back at her, "Little human, we don't care about your mother. It's Lucifer's pain we are after."

Trixie frowned, "You talk funny. You sound like Maze."

Dereen glanced in the rearview mirror, "You mean Mazikeen? Is she here?"

"Yes, and she will kick your butt for taking me."

The two demons laughed in disbelief. "Be quiet now. It will all be over soon."

Trixie sat back to think and wait for a chance to get away.

Two cars behind, Dan doubled-checked the plate number his ex-wife had given him and cursed in amazement, "shit." He called Chloe a few seconds later. She put him on speaker, "You are not going to believe this. I was out on the road and spotted the plates you asked me to run, I'm following them north on the coastal highway. I can see Trixie sitting in the back seat."

Chloe made a fast lane change to merge onto the highway, "We're coming."

"Okay, I'm at mile marker 52 and they are slowing down. They are turning into a cliffside park. I'm going in."

Chloe shouted into her phone, "Dan, don't do anything stupid!" She slammed her phone down onto the seat next to her leg as the call was disconnected. "Damn it."

Lucifer arched an eyebrow, "Agreed."

Note: I've got some action coming right up and I hope you all like it. Please do leave a comment if you enjoy the read. Like Lucifer, I'm often clueless and insecure (about my writing…)


	7. Chapter 7

Dan Espinoza held his gun ready as he slowly moved toward the cliffside. He could hear the ocean surf pounding on the rocks far below. A few steps more and he could hear voices. He was both relieved and terrified to hear Trixie say, "But I don't want to look down at the ocean."

He only made it a few more steps before he felt a blinding pain at the back of his head. His eyes rolled up and he fell forward onto the ground. Brandt smiled down at him as he dropped the bloody rock and rejoined Dereen.

Chloe, Lucifer and Michael arrived just in time to see Dan knocked unconscious. Chloe took charge, "Okay, you two, stay behind me." She pulled her gun and quietly moved out into the open to face Trixie's captors.

Lucifer grabbed Michael's arm, "I'll take care of Trixie, and you make sure the demons don't try to run."

Michael nodded.

Chloe yelled, "freeze," as she aimed her weapon at Brandt.

The two demons laughed. Dereen picked up Trixie and carried her to the edge of the cliff; totally ignoring Chloe's order. She focused on Michael and then looked at Lucifer in confusion. She quickly realized her mistake and directed her attention to Lucifer. Despite mistaking one brother for the other, she reasoned that her plan would still work. The Devil obviously valued the child's life; otherwise he wouldn't be present. He would still feel pain when the child died.

She watched Lucifer carefully, "Just in time, my lord. You won't remember us, I'm sure."

He gave her a haughty look, "Of course I do. You are Dereen and he is Brandt; demons from the left bank of Styx."

"Impressive. So, you must also remember how you banned us from torturing damned souls and left us to rot in exile."

He frowned at her, "You did that to yourselves. The moment you began to torture for your own pleasure, disregarding the punishment each soul set for itself, was the moment you cast your fate."

Brandt edged away from the humans, as Dereen yelled, "No. You are to blame for our disgrace and we will punish you for your sins, former King of Hell."

In one smooth move, Dereen tossed Trixie headfirst off the cliff then turned to run after Brandt who was already half way to the car.

Chloe saw her child go over the side, and her heart screamed in denial. She turned and fired her gun again and again at the two demons, but they moved incredibly fast. She dropped her weapon and rushed to the edge of the cliff.

Lucifer came from behind her running straight for the edge. He was a blur of motion, as he passed his partner and dove off the side of the mountain after her daughter.

At the same time, Michael manifested his wings and flew past the demons to cut off their escape. He faced them as they ran toward him, their knives in hand. Brandt attacked first, while Dereen waited for her chance. Brandt threw a knife at Michael's chest, but the angel caught it mid-air and knocked the demon's legs out from under him with one swipe of his wing. As Brandt jumped to his feet, Michael punched him in the face. The demon fell back; out cold. He turned to fight Dereen but she was already upon him, her knife slashing toward his throat. Michael raised his wing and felt the sting of the blade cut through feather and flesh. He cried out before he threw her to the ground; his good wing slamming into her. She rolled and came up smiling, "I'm going to kill the Devil's twin." She raced toward him; confident she could win. Michael braced himself, only to see a familiar figure barrel into the oncoming demon.

Maze rolled, pulling the demon with her, until she could flip onto her feet. Dereen back-handed her viciously, knocking Maze to the ground. She tried to get to her knees but Dereen kicked her in the ribs before she could stand. As the next kick slammed into her, Maze grabbed the demon's boot and shoved her off balance. It was enough of a distraction for Maze to stand. Drained, she forced herself to fight. Dereen shifted her weight from foot to foot as she looked for a weakness to exploit. Her knife flashed as she took a swipe at Maze. As the blade streaked past her ribs, Maze moved. She swung one leg up and across her body, using a round-house kick, immediately followed by a one-two punch to knock Dereen into unconsciousness. Breathing hard, Maze braced her hands on her thighs and groaned in pain. She looked down in disgust at the fallen demon crumpled on the ground. With an angry growl, she kicked Dereen's limp body in rage and shouted, "Nobody hurts my little human!"

Maze bowed her head ever so slightly as Michael grabbed the unconscious demons, one in each arm. He carried them like two sacks of potatoes, as he took flight. Despite the pain of his damaged wing, the two demons had to be confined in Hell.

The injured angel quickly made the dimension jump to the ash-filled corridors of his brother's kingdom. He soared through the darkness, his black wings gleaming impossibly in the gloom. Those who saw him, fell to their knees in fear.

At the same time that Michael and Maze fought the demons, Lucifer went over the edge of the cliff to save Trixie. As he jumped, memories of an old nightmare flashed in his mind. _Chloe fell from the Penthouse balcony, crying for help. She reached for him but he couldn't save her_. He ground his teeth. He wouldn't lose the child.

He manifested and stretched his wings down the length of his body. He tucked them tightly along the back of his legs, to lessen the drag of the airflow around him. The tips trailed well past his shoes as he sped toward Trixie. The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks below almost covered her scream, but Lucifer heard. He reached out for Trixie's floundering leg knowing it was too late. The only way he could get to her would be to break a really big rule. In that moment, he didn't care.

Light streamed from his wings as reality bowed outward and wobbled under the strain of angelic domination. In a burst of power, Lucifer broke the laws of gravity and _willed_ himself to move faster than the rate of descent. He grabbed hold of one leg, and pulled the child safely against his chest. With a gentle extension of feathers, he curved both his wings to bring them out of the dive and veered to the side. Spray from the crashing waves dampened their clothes as he slowly adjusted their flight. Trixie hid her face against his shirt for a moment before she peeked out and whispered, "Cool."

He continued to glide sideways, banking until he could soar into a graceful upward arc. He adjusted his hold on Trixie, making sure she was sheltered from the buffeting winds and ocean water. With a relieved sigh, he hugged her tightly while he landed on the mountaintop a few feet away from Chloe.

Chloe stood frozen, her face a mask of awe, as she watched Lucifer land. Their eyes met for one endless moment before she ran to grab both Lucifer and Trixie in a fierce hug.

Lucifer glanced over her head to see Michael land and fold away his wings. He gave his brother a questioning look.

Michael nodded solemnly, and telepathically spoke, _the demons are taken care of_.

The last of the tension disappeared from Lucifer's body as he focused on the woman and child in his arms. Chloe cried in relief and kissed Trixie while she chanted, "Thank you, thank you." Then she pulled Lucifer down to kiss his lips. He wasn't sure if the kiss lasted a second or an eternity. Pleasure roared through him, only to be brutally shut off when his mind began to function. _This is just gratitude. She's setting aside her disgust of me because I saved the child. It means nothing._ He tensed and gently pushed her away to step aside. He gave her the barest hint of a smile, "You're welcome, Detective."

He gestured to Daniel, who sat in the grass rubbing his head. "I think I'll ride back to town with Daniel to make sure he's all right. I'll see you later?"

He didn't wait for a response. He rushed away, gesturing for Michael to join him. "What happened?"

Michael gave him a helpless look, "I took them back to Hell, but my brief appearance there won't keep things in check for long. Demons are fighting each other for control of the kingdom. Hell needs a ruler. Lucifer you must go back!"

The Devil's voice was cold and final, "No I won't leave my home in Los Angeles." He turned away from his brother to help Daniel get to his feet and walk to the car.

Chloe, Maze and Trixie followed the men to the parking area. Maze hugged Trixie to her side, as the girl talked non-stop about flying with Lucifer.

Chloe listened, but her thoughts were on her partner's confusing actions when she kissed him. She could have sworn he responded, but then he stopped. It didn't make sense. In the greatest act of love she had ever seen, Lucifer saved her child. But he balked at a kiss. She felt like she was missing a critical piece of a puzzle. Or maybe she just didn't want to face the fact that a working relationship was all she would ever get from him. She watched in stunned silence as Lucifer walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer stared up at the ceiling from his very empty bed. It was 8 p.m. on a Friday night and Lux was half empty. He hated to admit that Michael's scheme was working, at least momentarily. Yet the emptiness of Lux didn't bother him. It was fitting that his home was empty, since he felt empty as well. It began after he saved Beatrice and Chloe kissed him. Such a fantastic moment, but that was all - one moment against the rest of his miserable life. Now that perfect moment was gnawing a hole in his gut, reminding him of what he would never have. It struck him that Chloe couldn't have found a more suitable torture. Because although he was able to grant the desires of others, his own desire was forever out of reach.

He sighed in frustration and purposefully kept his hands still and flat against his stomach. He really wanted to clench them into fists and let his temper flare, but the penthouse had just been refinished. He thought about allowing some of the women in the club below to join him in bed, but felt no arousal at the idea.

His thoughts again turned to Chloe. If only he could have her in his bed. He could imagine her underneath him; golden hair tumbled across his sheets, blue eyes clouded with passion as he…

"No." He spoke the single word to stop the conjured pictures in his mind before he ended up having sex with himself, like a schoolboy hot for his dream girl. He decided that although he enjoyed a good wank occasionally, in this instance it seemed needy and pitiful. He shifted and sat up quickly. This was madness. He was Lucifer Morningstar. He could have as many lovers as he desired whenever he desired. Unfortunately, it really pissed him off that none of them would be Chloe.

Once again the question popped into his head… Did he love her? His thoughts came to a complete stop. Even in the privacy of his own mind, he was afraid to admit it. He chided himself, _coward… all right, I care for her_. Unsatisfied, he pushed himself to face the truth. _Fine. I do love her, and her child too, for all the bloody good it does_.

Did it hurt? Most definitely. But it wasn't her fault. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to be with a monster.

He slid off the bed and walked to his closet to select the suit he would wear to the ball. He was supposed to meet Chloe at 9 p.m. He dressed quickly and walked toward the elevator as his cellphone rang. He saw his bartender's name on the display and answered, "Yes?"

"Sir, we have a problem down here. The vodka finally arrived but they want twice the normal cost. I can't get a decent explanation out of the deliveryman. He seems to speak mostly Russian."

Lucifer rubbed his forehead, "I'll be right there."

Across town, Michael's charity event had begun and the ballroom was packed with beautiful people in elegant clothes. Chloe stepped into the crowd. Her knee length dress of sapphire blue hugged her slender body. The v-neck revealed just the swell of her breasts, while the back was open down to her waist. It was a miracle of engineering that it didn't slide right off. Only the tightly cinched belt kept everything in place. Chloe thought of it as understated sexy. Her shoes on the other hand, were sex on stiletto heels. The thin blue straps and the back edge of her heels were adorned with dark blue stones. Her toenails were painted a matching shade of blue. She looked around, working her way through the mass of people near the entrance.

She reminded herself to smile even though she was still upset with Lucifer for avoiding her. She hadn't seen him since he saved Trixie. He wouldn't answer her calls. His one text message had been short and detached, simply stating that he would meet her at the event rather than pick her up.

It was infuriating. She pushed thoughts of her partner out of her mind as she worked her way through the room. She talked to several people she knew as she made her way to the seating area along the far wall. A few minutes later, Michael found her, "May I have this dance?"

She gave him a smile, "Okay."

He escorted her to the dance floor as the music began to play. He held her loosely in his arms, enjoying the feel of her smooth back against the palm of his hand. He guided her expertly across the dance floor while his eyes roved over her face. He gave her a bright smile. "You look very lovely, Chloe."

"Um, thank you Michael, but I know you're just dancing with me to annoy Lucifer."

"You wound me! I'm dancing with you because I want to." His smiled faltered for a split second as he realized it was true. Before he could process his thoughts, Lucifer appeared.

"I'm cutting in brother." He took Chloe into his arms as Michael gave him a look of frustration and stalked off the dance floor.

He twirled Chloe out and back into his embrace. "Sorry I'm late Detective. Something came up at the club."

Chloe fumed, "I don't want to know if that is a sexual reference, but if you need to get back to Lux and sleep with more people, don't let me stop you." She wondered if he was punishing her on purpose and hurt bloomed in her chest at the thought. She loved him. But his actions kept her off-balance, jerking her back and forth between happiness and heartbreak. He willingly risked himself for her sake and saved her child, but he didn't want her love. Maybe it was time to give up. She raised her chin to accept his decision, "I guess this wasn't a good idea."

Lucifer gave her a sad look, wishing he could understand. It almost sounded as if she was jealous, but that made no sense, as she had never truly been drawn to him in that way. He answered her quietly, "Perhaps not. However, I would ask that you stay away from Michael. He's plotting something."

"Do you think I'm in danger?"

"No. He won't hurt _you_." Lucifer frowned, "But he would use you to hurt me."

Chloe stared into his eyes, surprised that she could still have any impact on his feelings at all. She looked past his shoulder as she softly admitted, "I don't want him to hurt you."

Lucifer tensed and quickly released her. She might not want Michael to hurt him, but she obviously preferred the 'good' twin. He gave a small sarcastic smile, "Of course not." He excused himself and disappeared into the crowd to find the liquor.

Michael made his way back to Chloe as soon as his brother left the floor. He spent the rest of the night talking with her and dancing; using his angelic presence to put her at ease.

Chloe buried her hurt over Lucifer's apparent inability to spend more than a few moments in her company and allowed Michael to make her feel desirable again. It felt nice to spend time with someone who laughed freely, smiled without reserve and who genuinely seemed to enjoy being with her. She tried very hard to have a good time until she realized she was pretending it was Lucifer she was smiling and laughing with. Ashamed, she touched Michael's sleeve to interrupt his small talk. "I've had a very nice time, but I need to leave."

Michael gave her a look of disappointment, "Oh, too bad. May I walk you out?"

"No need. I can find my own way."

He smiled at her again, "I insist."

She gave in gracefully and let him lead her out of the crowd.

From the far end of the room, Lucifer lounged against the wall and watched as Michael escorted Chloe away. He pushed himself upright, and with an sullen frown, slowly followed them out.

Michael led her through French doors into a garden bathed in moonlight. The scent of night-blooming jasmine filled the air. Chloe ran her fingers through the delicate leaves before she gave him a knowing look, "I don't think my car is out here, Michael."

He laughed heartily, "No. This is the scenic route. Honestly, I just wanted a moment alone with you." He stepped closer, running his hands up her arms to lightly hold her, "I truly enjoy being with you, Chloe." He moved in slowly, watching her face carefully as he touched his lips to hers. His eyes closed of their own accord.

Shocked, Chloe let him kiss her for a second before she pushed him away, "No."

Michael stared at her in horror. Feelings crashed through him. Confusing, wrong. He wanted to go on kissing her. He wasn't supposed to have these feelings, but he did. Worse, he felt the soul-deep connection Chloe had with Lucifer. It felt like the worst sort of betrayal against his twin. He decided to leave for the Silver City as soon as possible. Until he could go, he had to stay away from this strange female who obviously did belong to his brother. His next thought was of Lucifer, _How terrible this must be for him. To feel and need, while fearing to act. This is why Lucifer won't leave Los Angeles._

Lost in her own misery, Chloe tried to explain, "I'm so sorry, Michael. I can't. Lucifer is a good man and no matter what, I'm on his side."

Michael smiled at her sadly, "Totally my fault, my dear. My brother always did have the luck of the devil."

Chloe tried to smile back, but froze at his next words, "Isn't that right, brother?"

Lucifer stepped out of the shadows, "Apparently not!" He watched Chloe with hurt, anguished eyes. "No need to worry, Detective. If Michael is your choice, I'll not make you take sides. No one could expect you to choose the Devil when the better, more angelic model of myself is available."

Chloe felt tears of frustration gather in her eyes. Why did this keep happening? She couldn't defend the kiss, and what must look like total betrayal. Her relationship with her partner was ruined and it was her fault. "Lucifer…" She gave a choked cry and turned to leave.

Michael pushed both hands through his hair in absolute bafflement, unable to believe how dense his brother and Chloe were. "Oh for Father's sake. I can't let this continue. Even as new as I am to this world, I can see what you feel for each other. Yet both of you are determined to torture yourselves. I can fix that." He stood up taller, and his voice rang out, "Lucifer, tell Chloe the truth."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer's face lost all color, as Michael requested the truth. Knowing it was impossible to fight his brother's power, he still shouted, "Michael, No!" He clenched his jaw, and reluctantly turned to look at the beautiful woman beside him. His dark eyes captured hers, almost begging her to understand, "Chloe… You have the brightest, cleanest soul I've ever encountered. I love you above all creation." He looked away, unable to face her as he finally spoke the complete truth, "You are my heart." He sucked in a breath, and turned from the rejection he expected to see. He gave Michael a broken look, "Happy now?"

Michael dropped his eyes, disturbed by the depth of his brother's hurt. "No. Actually I'm not." He turned to Chloe, his expression softening. "Tell Lucifer the truth."

Lucifer's right hook punch caught Michael's jaw sending him sprawling across the floor, but it was too late to stop what was happening. Lucifer turned to face Chloe, dread and sadness etched on his face as he waited to hear what she truly thought of him.

Michael stood up, and rubbed his sore jaw. Neither Lucifer nor Chloe noticed. They were totally focused on each other. He smiled, already knowing what was in Chloe's heart.

Things were about to get much better, and the best part was that Michael had not used his angelic will to force the words from either of them. There was no compunction behind his request for the truth. He simply used the power of suggestion and the lover's own desires to get them past their hurt and pride.

Apparently Lucifer wasn't the only one in the family who could 'bluff'.

Michael smiled again as he unfurled his wings. He now partially agreed with Amenadiel. Lucifer was changing, but Michael suspected he wasn't the only one. It seemed to him that all the siblings had begun to change. Michael had the answers he wanted. It was time to get back to the Silver City.

Chloe thought she heard the sounds of wings, but all her attention was on Lucifer. She was amazed by his words. He loved her… a lot. In typical Lucifer fashion, he had totally disarmed her with his simple heartfelt speech. Once again, she was head over heels, and this time she felt prepared to deal with all the thorns he used to protect his heart. She finally understood that all of his attempts to push her away came from fear of being rejected and a deep need to protect her.

She looked at him with tear-sheened eyes, "I'm so sorry. I know how much I hurt you and I can't take that back."

He nodded in acceptance, silently waiting for her rejection.

She reached out to touch his hand. "But I don't want to hurt you ever again. I know all of you. I've seen all of you and I'm still here. I won't leave you."

Lucifer looked at her in disbelief, his eyes troubled, "But what about my monstrous side? You flinched when I tried to touch you that night at Lux."

Her eyes widened as she recalled the exact moment. "Oh no." She shook her head in denial, her voice insistent, "Lucifer, I didn't flinch away from you; a stranger touched me in passing."

She moved a step closer and stared deep into his eyes, "You aren't a monster. You saved Trixie and you've saved me over and over again. You never lied to me and you always have my back." She put one hand gently on his jaw, "Your monstrous side is something you use to deal with evil, but it's not who you are to me." Her other hand came up to cup his face, willing him to believe her, "Knowing how you really feel makes my heart race, because that's how I feel too. When you look at me, I want you to keep looking at me. When you touch me, I know it's right. There is a connection between us." She stopped the babble of words and gave him the tiniest, hopeful smile. "Lucifer, I want you. I love _you_." She stepped closer, unable to wait for his reaction. "Can I please kiss you now?"

The words registered in his brain and he fought past his disbelief to smile at her in wonder. "Can you kiss me…?" He grabbed her frantically, pulling her into his embrace.

He kissed her once, and then lifted her high, hands on her waist. She smiled down at him, laughing in joy, as he looked up at her. With a brilliant smile he lowered her slowly until her feet touched the ground, only to pull her into his arms again and tilt his head down until their foreheads touched. After a moment he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "Is this real?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yes. More real than anything I've ever felt."

He reverently kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips as he pulled her tighter into his embrace. He gentled the kiss and shifted to hold her in a proper dancing stance. She tucked her head against his chest and closed her eyes to breath in his scent. She let him lead her into a dance, remembering all the other wonderful dances they had shared. The deep rumble of his voice caused her to tremble as he said, "You look so beautiful tonight."

In truth, when he first saw her, he nearly swallowed his tongue. Her shoes brought all kinds of delightful, carnal images to mind, but this was his Detective. Nervously, he admitted, "Your dress and delicate shoes have me… distracted…"

She gave him a satisfied smile, "Good."

They danced in the moonlight of the garden for hours, unwilling to release each other. Finally when she shivered in the cool night air, Lucifer kissed his way to her ear and softly whispered, "Please tell me what you truly desire."

Chloe looked up into his starlit eyes, lost in the love she saw there. She placed her hand over his heart and whispered back, "I desire you. Come home with me, Lucifer."

He suddenly looked uncertain, but decided to speak his mind, "Chloe, I've never loved anyone this way before, but as long as you wish it, I will be yours."

She felt her heart skip a beat. He was by far, the most chivalrous, romantic, gentlemanly man she had ever known. He was also an absolute virgin at loving and being loved. Yet his instincts were excellent.

She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. "It makes me so happy when you say things like that. It's one of the reasons I love you." She took a step back and looked up at him. "But try not to be too disappointed when you realize I'm not perfect. What if I'm not as wonderful as you imagine. What if I'm terrible in bed? You're new to this, so I don't want you to trap yourself. Please just promise me that if you get bored and want to have sex with other people, that you will tell me first."

He stared at her, "You still don't understand. I am yours body and soul. There will be no others." With a naughty smile, he added, "And you certainly have nothing to worry about. It's impossible to be bad at sex when you're with me!"

Chloe gave him a doubtful look, "How can you be so sure? I'm not very experienced. In fact compared to all the people you've slept with, I would say I'm pretty ordinary, boring even."

Lucifer grabbed both her hands, "There is nothing ordinary about you." He shook his head, "I'm the one who should be warning you that when you realize what you've done, you will want out, and that I will understand."

Chloe leaned up to quickly kiss his lips, "Time out. Linda would have a field day with us. We're both marking every exit and reason why the other will want to bail before we've even started. Let's take this slowly. I want you and you want me, so let's do something about that."

He gave her a sexy grin, "Oh Detective, I plan to devote all my energy to doing something about it."

They drove home in her car. Lucifer held her hand the entire time, occasionally raising it to his lips for a teasing kiss. They walked slowly to her porch and she opened the front door. Lucifer hesitated, nervous, "Chloe, for both our sakes, be sure."

She looked deep into his eyes and with a tender smile, led him to her bedroom. She kissed him and began to unbutton his shirt. He undressed her at the same time, reverently caressing the skin he uncovered. When she was bare before him he took a moment to look at her beautiful body. Then he knelt down and removed her sexy shoes, kissing her ankles. He let out a shuddering breath as he stood, "Chloe, I'm not in control of myself. I'm afraid I might accidentally hurt you."

She reassured him, "You won't hurt me. I trust you." She pulled him down onto the bed, "Lay back." Once he was comfortable, she knelt beside him. She watched him carefully as she began to kiss his jaw, neck and collarbone. She worked slowly down his chest, taking time to gently tease him.

Every soft kiss and touch drew a gasp of pleasure from him. He ran his trembling fingers along her spine and hips as she continued down his body. When she nipped his stomach and continued lower, he stopped her. "Let's save that for another time, love."

She gave him a shy smile and moved to straddle his waist, "Okay. So is this all right?"

She slowly lowered herself until they were joined.

Lucifer sucked in a shocked breath, his emotions echoed by the amazed expression on Chloe's face as they finally became one. He wrapped one hand around her neck and tugged her down for a long kiss. "Perfect." He kissed her again, and his lips continued to graze hers as he mumbled, "This feels incredibly good to me."

The look in her eyes and the smile on her lips, freed something in his chest. He grinned at her and quickly flipped them over until she was on her back. He looked down at her joyfully, "I'll take it from here, darling."

And he did; learning what love added to the act, while using his skill to worship her.

Chloe held him, hands caressing, lips treasuring, intent on showing him that giving him pleasure was just as important to her as taking the pleasure he generated within her.

Lucifer only knew that being with her was unique. And when they reached the moment of release, her name was on his lips like a whispered vow.

Getting his Detective into bed was nothing like the carnal games he played with strangers. Chloe was love. She sparked his desire and it flowed like fire through his veins. With her, he was allowed to want and need. Not the puppet master, garnering his own release through granting other's desires, but a willing participant in the shared perfection of their passion. And there was passion.

They made love for hours, lost in the wonder and newness of their feelings. Eventually he moved to settle onto the mattress beside her, gathering her into his embrace. She curled happily against him and closed her eyes.

Content, Lucifer watched Chloe sleep in the shelter of his arms. Her naked body was a work of art, spooned against his masculine heat. They were incredible together sexually, but it was the emotion of their joining that stunned him the most. There was no doubt in his mind that she loved him. He didn't understand why, but he could finally accept it. He dipped his head to kiss her tenderly, cherishing her.

As he drifted on the edge of sleep, he heard a whisper in his mind, "You owe me one, brother." Lucifer smiled softly, as he mentally replied, "I have no idea what you mean. I told you she was mine, Michael…"

Lucifer wrapped himself around Chloe and slept, secure in the knowledge that he finally spoke the absolute truth.

Early the next morning he kissed a sleepy Chloe and went to meet Michael outside of Lux. He grinned brightly, feeling relaxed and happy, "Good morning, brother."

Michael smiled back, "Loving Chloe suits you. You look… settled."

"The old me would have taken that as a reason to prove you wrong, but this morning I don't care. I'm going to bloody well hold on to this feeling as long as possible."

Michael clapped him on the back, and hugged him before they both broke away in embarrassment. "Thank you for meeting me. I just wanted to say good-bye and tell you that I'm sorry. I was angry when you Fell. In some way I thought you chose to let it happen and I was mad because you left me. I judged you unfairly out of my own hurt. I missed you, brother."

Lucifer opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say. He tried again, "Well. I suppose I missed you too and I do owe you for helping Chloe and me on the right track." Unsure what else to say, he asked, "So… going back to the Silver City?"

Michael rubbed his neck, "That was the plan." He added quickly, "I'm glad I came here. I got a chance to understand you and this home you created. Now I know what I need to do."

"What's that? Go to Las Vegas… Disneyland?" Lucifer quipped.

"No. I'm going to take over as Ruler of Hell for a while."

Lucifer stared at his twin in shock. "You would do that?"

"Yes. And I think some of our other siblings should take a turn also."

Lucifer gave him a bare whisper of a smile; overwhelmed by his brother's change of heart, "Thank you, but watch your back down there. Demons don't fight fair."

"Yes, I noticed." Michael slipped his hands into his pants pockets and strolled away, but called back over his shoulder, "It's okay, I'm going to walk in my brother's shoes for a while."

Lucifer stared after him, eyes damp. Then he looked down, as a flash of red caught his attention. Michael had on his favorite pair of red-soled, Italian loafers, which caught the light with each step he took.

Lucifer stared blankly after his twin for a moment, then a grin spread across his face, growing until his eyes sparkled with delight. He threw back his head and laughed, as he let go of thousands of years worth of pain.

He took a deep breath, and watched all the people on the street go about their lives. This was his city. His home.

Chloe. With a devilish smile he checked his watch. She would be awake soon. If he hurried he could be back in her arms, offering her a very delightful start to the day.

It was the only place he wanted to be.


End file.
